


Love letter

by JoSvensk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Divorce, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSvensk/pseuds/JoSvensk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it could be that you fall in love with your friend? In the worst time of your life, something-what-rules-this-world decided to give you happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ana-chan for edit it. Love you (as always)
> 
> Hope that you'll like it. sorry for all OOC and gram (I still suck with it)
> 
> All i can say now it's:  
> Enjoy :)

     It was weird, but in a good way. You never thought that a little message can change your day into a better one. _But what does he want?_ It was all in your mind.

***

**FROM:** Daichi-kun (7.59 a.m.)

[F/N], help me. They want to eat me alive!

**TO:** Daichi-kun (8.01 a.m.)

Daichi, keep calm. Give me 5 minutes.

**FROM:** Daichi-kun (8.02 a.m.)

It’ll be too late for me…

**TO:** Daichi-kun (8.04 a.m.)

…and your perfect face \\(-.-)/ ‘common! You’re the captain, right?

**FROM:** Daichi-kun (8.05 a.m.)

So…?

 

“So you’re right” You said, standing in the door of Karasuno High School’s 2nd Gym. All members of the man volleyball team turned around to see their second year manager- [F/N] [L/N]. Even if you were only the second manager, after Kiyoko-san, all of the boys were a little bit scared when you were angry. Just like now. It wasn’t a good thing… You sometimes helped their coach, and you were good at it. You were only giving advices, but even in that you were perfect. Especially for Daichi.

     You always had time to train with them. After an accident in the second year of your middle school, you couldn’t play in official matches anymore. But…you couldn’t live without volleyball. So, in high school you applied for the manager position in the boy’s volleyball club.

     That’s how it’s all started.

***

     On your desk was a letter. You picked it up and saw Daichi’s handwriting. _What’s going on here?_

***

     You were standing in the doors and you looked like a storm. Your eyes were dark and your smile…like from a horror movie. Daichi knew that you have news for them. The question is if they were good or bad?

“It’s not the time for discuss who is right” Your voice sounded like a thunder. The boys started to pay attention. _It’ll be interesting._ Daichi thought and his gaze began to guide over your body. _Damn_ , he wanted you, but it was stupid. He was completely lost in his thoughts, so he didn’t hear what you were saying. He jumped when Noya screamed “WE’LL GO FOR THE NATIONALS!” _What the hell?_ He thought, but he didn’t have time to think about it. Their coach was here and they started the warm up.

     After practice he stayed to clean the gym. Daichi didn’t notice that you were here. When he turned around to leave, he saw you in the middle of your famous serve called “Thunder”. He heard about it, but never saw it alive. Your speed, strength, and amazing acc-it was incredible. Daichi was standing there and watching. In the same moment, he heard Ukai-sensei.

“Not bad, all what you need is to control the power when you hit the ball” You laughed and said.

“I can do it Aniki. It was just long time ago, almost two years, when I was on a court.” Daichi wanted to say, that you are amazing and don’t need any practice, but a new voice interrupted him.

“Hey, did you see the captain? I can’t find him.” It was Suga.

“I’m here” Daichi said and went to change. _Next time I’ll tell her._ He promised to himself.

_Next time._

     The next day was important to all members of the Karasuno Men Volleyball Club. You, thanks to your many friends in other schools, with Takeda-sensei arranged a match with Aoba for today.

“All right boys. Listen. It’s not only training. It’s not only a meeting. It’s our chance to get to know them better. Watch them carefully and try to remember their moves. And win.” A little speech from Ukai-sensei and normal cheering from you was all what happened before the match. Daichi wanted to talk with you, when he saw that you were laughing with Oikawa.

“It’s her ex. They broke up last year. Oikawa’ll never admit that a girl dumped him.” Said Noya.

“How did you know that?”

“You know, we’re in the same class and for the most of our projects we’re in pair.” Their little libero explained. The captain wanted to ask something, but the match started and he needed to focus on the game.

“Don’t mind your loss. You weren’t ready for Oikawa’s spikes.” You tried to comfort the team. You knew how they felt. But…you never would give up.

“I’ve got a plan.”  You whispered to Ukai just before he had to end practice. He simply nodded. After all you were his favorite cousin.

“All right boys. Your second manager and my little coach-stuff help want to tell you something. Obviously I think that it’ll be a good idea.” Ukai yelled, when team was ready to do home.

“Coach-stuff help?”

“Our little [F/N]?”

“First, yes and she is MY little cousin, so shut up and listen, baka!”

“Yes coach!”

“So, in the next week we’ll start pre eliminations. Our first opponent is weak, but later, if we’ll win, we’ll fight against Aoba Johsai. That’s why I want to talk with you. I know them, and I want to be sure that you’re ready to fight with them. I discussed it with Aniki and since tomorrow after morning practice I’ll help with Daichi-san and before morning training Ukai-aniki will practice with the spikers, right? Everybody had some advantages and we want make them our weapons. That’s all from me right now. Tomorrow at 5 a.m. Ukai wants to see Tanaka, Asahi and Tsukishima here. The rest can come on the usual hour. Have a rest and be ready for real work.” After you speech was a long silence, and then boys jumped and screamed. There was nothing more what could get them more motivated than girl.

     The next day was for Daichi something incredible. When he ended cleaning the gym, you come to him and asked when he got a time to practice.

“I think that after my classes will be fine.”

“Okay, but don’t be late.  We don’t have enough time to waste it.”

     The balls were flying all around him, while he tried to receive them. _Fail, one again. Shit._

”One again.” You said, serving another ball straight into Daichi’s face. You used all power of your will to make him better. Now, he could receive all kinds of serves. You were proud of him.

“Good. Enough for today. Go rest and see you tomorrow, ready to our last practice before meeting Oikawa.”

“See you. And [F/N]…” He wanted to thank you, but you already left.

_Damn. Life’s cruel for me, as always._ He smirked and put all balls in the basket.

***

     You opened and read quickly.

“ **Meet me on the roof before practice. Daichi** ”

“What do you want Daichi?” You muttered, while going upstairs. Now, before on important match, he wanted to meet with you? On the roof? Is he insane or something?

     You opened the door, just to see Daichi standing near the edge of the roof, looking for something below him. He turned around smiling to you. You always looked beautiful to him, even when you were angry or tired. In his eyes you were a miracle – a miracle, he wanted to be his.

“So, what’s going on Daichi?” You asked slowly going towards him. “In a moment we have practice, you know that, right?” Your voice was quiet but it made it worse. He swallowed and spoke.

“I…I need to tell you something” It was his only chance. _Now or never,_ he thought and looked into your [E/C] eyes. All what he said was

“I love you [F/N].”

***

     It was quite a busy day for you. You need to prepare everything for the match and meeting with your ex-boyfriend Oikawa from Aoba Johsai. And … Daichi’s confession. You didn’t know how react. He was older and you didn’t even notice when he had fallen in love with you. You liked him, but … not in that way. Or maybe you did?

     The last training before match with Oikawa’s team was hard. You were weird and avoided Daichi all the time. He knew that what happened on the roof was a little shock for you, but you couldn’t be mad at him for being honest with his feelings. What the hell did he wrong?

“All right boys, come here.” Ukai’s voice broke the dead silence in the gym. Everybody paid attention to their coach. “Tomorrow we’ll have a battle with Aoba Johsai. Now, we know them a little bit more, thanks to [F/N]. But don’t forget about your target: Nationals. Try to win and have fun. See you tomorrow morning, ready to fight. That’s all for today.” Coach ended practice and locked gym up. Everybody were tried, but you looked like you couldn’t stop thinking about meeting with Great King.

     It wasn’t true. You thought about what Daichi told you on the roof.

“I love you [F/N].”

     You could play it over and over in your head, but still didn’t understand one thing: when? Were you so blind that you didn’t notice his gaze or moments when he was close to you? Or were you too stupid to relise that you fell in love with him too?

     You were too tired to think about it. You lied down on the bed and tried to sleep. You did that, right when your phone buzzed.

**FROM** : Daichi-kun (11.57 p.m.)

Goodnight [F/N], sweet dreams <3

     You woke up and checked your phone. A message from Daichi. Sometimes you texted each other, but it was rather about team issues, nothing personal. Then you looked at the clock. 8.45 a.m.

“No, no, no.” You screamed jumping out of the bed and running to the kitchen. “I can’t be late! Not today.” You grabbed your clothes and in hurry began getting ready for the leaving.

     After a while, when you were next to the school gates, your phone rang. A message. You opened it to see a text from Daichi.

**FROM** : Daichi-kun (9.52 a.m.)

Hi [F/N] <3 where are you? We’re waiting at the gym. Hurry up, please.

**TO** : Daichi-kun (9.54 a.m.)

I’m almost there, don’t worry.

     You send it and walked into the gym, just to see all members of the team ready for the ride.

“Perfect, everyone is present, so we can go…” Ukai started, just to be interrupted by Noya and Tanaka.

“Nationals” They screamed and run to the door. With a smile the rest of the team followed them.

“They’re like kids in a favorite store.” You muttered and take your stuff to the bus.

 

 

 


End file.
